


Golden Boy

by hart051



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Costume Origins, Gen, Gift Exchange, Holidays, Season 3, Team as Family, name origins, reactions, zetaflash(mentioning)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: How Ed got his hero name and costume with reactions from his friends, teammates and family.





	1. Prologue: Inspiration (+)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [where you don't see me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146666) by [artimiscrock (e_katara)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_katara/pseuds/artimiscrock), [e_katara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_katara/pseuds/e_katara). 

> Ed is a version of "Super Friends"'s El Dorado. I got an idea of how he ended up deciding on the name. Other parts will come.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That conversation Ed has with Jaime and Bart after the funeral, noted in "Early Warning"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to post it as a separate work, but I thought it would be a nice addition to "Golden Boy" with it giving way to his choice to be a 'hero'.  
In my entire life I have been to two funerals at the very least, both for a family member. The process was generally this:  
1) at the funeral home for 'casket viewing'  
2) Eulogies and other semantics (for one of them it was at a church this happened)  
3) burial  
4) a meal

The Outsiders had made a difference not just worldwide, but also at the Meta-Human Center. A lot of the kids had been, as a certain someone would say ‘feeling crasher than ever’ or ‘feeling the aster’ as some of his other friends would say. Although there was a little criticism, mainly on Leslie’s part, some of the other meta-kids had been feeling the same about the Outsiders. She did have a point even if it did come off as a little rude. 

After a long group session, he got a text from Jaime saying the funeral was over and that he and Bart were coming over to the Center to hand. He texted back a reply and headed to the Zeta-lab to meet them. While he was happy to see some friendly faces, he knew today would not be like any other day. 

In the morning, he had visited the funeral home to share his condolences for the late Joan Garrick, especially per Bart's invite. He had never seen such a face on the mourning speedster. Bart was grieving definitely, but the way he held himself it was like he was used to losing loved ones. What really got to Bart was the attention, so many people saying 'sorry for your loss'. It got so bad that Bart hid in the largest bathroom stall just to get some time to himself. After leaving him alone for a bit, Ed and Jaime headed to the bathroom and coaxed their friend out of the stall. Jaime's arm around Bart's shoulder in a brotherly hug, while Ed rubbed soothing circles on Bart's back. Soon after Ed took his leave but not before saying bye to both his friends and telling them that if they'd like they can stop by the center to hang later.

He made it over to the lab in record time just before the zeta-tube whirled to life.

_ Recognized Blue Beetle B-2-2, Kid Flash B-2-3. _

Jaime Reyes and Bart Allen walked out and paused at the threshold.

“ _ Hola. _ ” Ed said.

“Hey Ed.” Jaime returned.

Surprisingly, Bart didn’t reply or even run over to him, instead he gave a sad smile and walked over to him at normal human speed.

“You okay my friend?”

Bart met his gaze before enveloping him in a hug. Ed returned it, rubbing circles on Bart’s back. Jaime watched the speedster and teleporter as he walked up to them. 

“I guess you’re feeling the mode.” 

“Kinda impossible not to.”

“So, how was the funeral?”

“Oh you know, as funerals go, nice, grave.”

Ed noticed Bart’s attempt at humor was half-hearted and dower than usual.

“Let’s get something to eat.” Jaime suggested.

They made their way to the cafeteria, making small talk with some of the center residents along the way. Out of the three of them Bart was the quietest. It was a little unnerving. What was more unnerving was Bart’s appetite. He ate a lot less than usual and at a visible rate. Jaime and Ed tried not to stare too hard or too long.

“It’s not the first funeral I’ve been to.” Bart stated as he noted the concern on his companions' faces.

“Doesn’t mean it hurts any less.” Ed countered.

“So how is it with the  _ ninos _ here?” Jaime asked, changing the subject.

“It’s been better. A lot of them are more willing to talk, test their powers.” Ed smiled. “It’s a good change.”

“So the Outsiders are trending with the meta-kids?” Bart asked.

“ _ Si. _ ” Ed nodded, a little mournful.

“Not that it’s surprising.” Jaime commented.

“You guys are great, all of you,” Ed paused thinking back on a comment Leslie and several other kids said. “but-”

“But what?” Jaime prompted. “What is it?” 

“Just not as inspiring. I mean Gar’s a TV star.”

“What’s wrong with that?” 

“Brion’s a prince, you, Bart and Cassie are clearly legacies.”

“Where’s this going  _ hermano _ ?”

“There’s not much for the kids here to feel inspired by heroes who have some sort of ‘title’.”

“Static’s neither of those things, well he had studied under Black Lightning-” Bart commented thoughtfully.

Ed shook his head. “No offense to Virgil, but the kids just don’t know him that well.”

“Not to mention you and I still have our secret identity.” Jaime added, pointing to Bart and himself.

“Again with the secret ID?” Bart groaned before taking a more hearty bit of his food.

“I get it. There isn’t a hero for the kids here to really connect with.” Jaime said emphatically and Ed nodded.

“It’s not like someone at the center-” Bart stopped midway and turned to look at Ed.

“What?”

“Unless maybe a certain peer counselor joins the squad.” Bart suggested airily, winking at him.

“Neut?” Ed appeared to miss the point as both his friends shook their head or facepalmed. “He doesn’t have his powers anymore and I don’t think he wants to be a hero like you guys.”

Jaime rolled his eyes and sighed. “ _ Hermano, _ he's talking about you!”

“Me?”

“Why not?” Bart continued much more enthused. “The kids look up to you, you have control over your powers, and you even hero-ed up on some occasions.”

“Umm...”

“Easy there, _ese_.” Jaime started. “He’s got a point, not to mention we’ve worked with you before so it wouldn’t be completely new, but it’s your choice. We know you’re pretty busy here and that you’re doing good things.” Then he had the audacity to smirk. “Kinda hard to believe you were that angry kid with dad issues among other things.”

Ed leered at Jaime who held up his hands in mock surrender.

Bart chuckled. “In your own words: ‘I wish there was some grand gesture I could make to truly inspire them’.”

“I need to think about it.”

He already had so much going for him. He and his dad are really getting along, making sure the kids were comfortable and Wendy. He still felt like he failed her and while there had been some improvement, she still wore the collar. 

“Just so you know it’s not like the crazy actor contract deals like the one Gar has with Gretchen Goode. You can still back out and we’d understand. No judgement. And no rush either.” Jaime noted. “Everyone on the Team and the Outsiders wanted to do this. To be a hero. And even if they left the frontlines, they find other ways to be heroes like Ambassadors Garth and Troia.”

“Either way we’d be happy to have you on board amigo.” Bart smiled. "And to us, you are a hero, always."

Ed smiled in return. He couldn't have asked for better, more understanding friends. Just before he could thank them for their empathy...

“Eduardo.” They turned to see the director of the center calling for his son. “The Outsiders are back from their mission in Cuba. They have new metas for the center.”

* * *

It was then it really clicked. The Outsiders had made an impact, he knows it from watching them. His friends,  _ hermanos  _ as heroes on the screen. Saving lives, protecting bystanders. Even with the heroics and their new celebrity status they were still people, real people, good people.

Virgil made a playful jab, that also came off as insensitive, but it was clear between him and Bart that they were cool. He watched the two bro-hug and looked up at Wendy scrolling through her phone still wearing the collar.

He remembered a saying: "be the change you wish to see in the world". He wanted to give meta-teens the support he and his friends didn’t have, that’s why he became a peer counselor. But he could be more than that. 

He cleared his throat and surged up to Beast Boy.

“I want in!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Before posting this had no mention of Ed attending the funeral and from the episode there was no 'direct' indicator that he did so. In wanting to lengthen it and connect it to the rest of the other chapters I made mention of it and what happened.  
\- Leslie Willis or Livewire in her other incarnations, her origin story is that she was a former 'shock-jock' a commentator who purposely throws 'shade' and if often depicted as snarky and sarcastic, among other traits.  
\- Being on what seems to be a 'short-staffed' crew at the Center, I doubt Ed would be willing to stay the entire funerary service until the end. I figured at the very least he would attend early to give his condolences and hang around for Bart's sake, before taking his leave.  
\- Bart isn't unfamiliar with the idea of death, but 'celebrating' death was something new. Having people come up to you to say 'sorry' and hug you, might be much. He probably had been to Wally's funeral, but (I doubt) he was on the receiving end so much. It would definitely be overwhelming.  
\- It wouldn't be surprising to see certain eating habits among others be of concern. Bart is often seen consuming anything he can lay his stick fingers on and is happy doing so.  
\- Playing on the dynamic both Jaime and Bart have, Bart would naturally be up for Ed to join the Outsiders, while Jaime knows well enough the idea of joining is not to be taken lightly.  
\- I wanted to go up to the unanimous vote scene, but we've all seen it (if not check it out via youtube or try googling/other search engine for a site to watch Young Justice for free.). Plus I wanted to highlight the build-up toward making the decision.
> 
> I may end up adding more extra scenes like this to this work. Until then, I hope you all enjoyed it. Give me a kudos, bookmark or leave a comment.


	2. The name

After his declaration and much convincing, Eduardo Dorado Jr. is ready to join The Outsiders.

The Outsiders were thrilled to have him. On December twenty-second he joined said team in the Premier Building, "The Hub". He had started to go through 'hero' training. He wondered how they could all go through with it. He already got a handle on his powers guiding other meta-teens and using them in emergencies. He was already pretty fit and continued to develop healthy habits from gaining control of his life and powers.

When it came to training, it made everything he did seem trivial.

Virgil had given him a cryptic 'heads up' when it came to training. It was not helpful.

Since everybody on the Outsiders was a former member of The Team, they had already a sense of working together and had gotten a solid grip on mastering their powers. He is on a comparable level with everyone else, but he was still fumbling.

* * *

There was physical training in the 'gym level'. He understood that heroes need to be in shape, but seeing some of them go past what would have been beyond human limits, was overwhelming.

"Just do what's comfortable and then increase the difficulty, gradually." Cassie explained pumping way more metal than expected.

"Give yourself a break too. You want to let your muscles repair themselves after a good work out." Garfield elaborated while cooling off taking a huge gulp of water.

"Good to know."

There were combat lessons as well. Artemis was training him in addition to Forager, Tara and Violet. They were having sparring matches. He did okay, for the most part.

"You lasted longer than I thought. You need to watch your opponent's hips especially with experienced fighters." Tara advised while helping Ed onto his feet.

"Gracias Tara. You are definitely a force of nature now."

"Tara great job, you showed great improvement. Ed you got the right stances and good instincts, even a good head which is pretty rare. You just need to practice more." Artemis stated.

"Si. I will get to it."

"Forager thinks Eduardo Dorado Jr. did better than last time. Eduardo-" Forager began to share

"Forager you can just call me Ed. We're all friends here. Somos amigos."

"Understood. Ed lasted longer in the circle than last time."

"Yes. You lasted about 20 seconds more. Keep up the good work!" Violet cheered.

* * *

There was team maneuvers. He knew everyone well enough, but during one of the drills he accidentally bumped into Brion. He was using his lava powers at that instance.

"Ah! Muy Caliente!"

"Eduardo are you alright?"

"Lo siento, Brion."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have been more cautious."

* * *

Then there were 'history lessons' going through old records of Team missions and previous Outsider missions. A fair number of them groaned at this.

"So it's just like school."

"And you thought you could get away from it by doing hero work." Virgil commented.

"Trust me hermano. It could save your life. You don't want to be a 'freshman' that 'never does their homework'. " Jaime advised.

* * *

They did take breaks some of which acted like a team exercise. They played games, ate, relaxed, did homework together. There were plenty of things to do in the building.

Then came a question.

"Hey Ed! What's going to be your superhero name?" Cassie asked

"Huh?"

"Your cryptonym, your nom de guerre." Brion elaborated.

"Could you say that again in Spanish or English amigo?"

"Your code name." Brion restated.

"You could have said that."

"So what's it going to be Eddie?" Cassie asked again, chin resting on her hands.

"Might I suggest 'Hot Lava'?" Brion suggested.

A couple of the guys snickered, having heard the story.

"Why would I call myself 'Hot Lava'? It sounds like a stripper-version of your name."

The snicker evolved into laughter.

"Inside joke." Brion commented.

"I know it's not much of 'secret identity' scenario, but you should give yourself one so people know what kind of hero you are." Garfield elaborated.

"Assure them you're going to save them. Like 'Hey, it's The Flash' or 'Never fear, Superman is here' you know?" Bart demonstrated imitating civilian and announcer voices.

"It gives yourself a goal. Like for me, Bart and Cassie who are 'legacies'." Jaime added.

"You could also pick something that's catchy and goes with your powers. Like 'Static' is for me, 'Beast Boy' for Gar and 'Geo Force' for Brion." Virgil stated gesturing to himself, Garfield and Brion respectively.

"I hadn't really thought of it that way." Ed said thoughtfully.

"You said it yourself when you had not wanted to be in on the hero game."

"Like I was asking. Got any ideas?" Cassie said bring it back to the point.

"I honestly don't know. I had been so focused on training and counseling."

"You teleport. So maybe your name could be 'The Teleporter'?" Jaime suggested.

"His 'teleportation' works like a zeta beam. 'Zetaboy'?" Garfield offered.

"Gracias, but no to both of them. The first one is lame, and I am not going with the 'boy', 'man' pattern."

"Both of them aren't definitely crash enough for you, a-mi-go." Bart affirmed.

"How about El Hombre? That sounds manly, since you're 'the man' as a counselor and you speak spanish. It also sounds like a wrestlers' name, like those 'luchadors'." Cassie ecstatically suggested.

"Cassie, that translates to 'the man' and sounds a little too simple. I can't imagine Ed as a 'luchador', no offense." Jaime reasoned.

"None taken."

"Let's try working with your goals." Garfield said changing the conversation.

"You want to represent for the meta-teens at the Youth Center." Virgil stated.

"You want to be an example to them, encourage them to not be afraid of their powers and show them what they could do with them." Brion elaborated

"Why not? Your their golden boy, a-mi-go!" Bart cheered.

"Golden boy?"

"When you teleport you leave in a gold flash, kinda." Cassie reasoned.

"Hey dude! Your last name is Dorado! Gold in Espanol." Jaime epiphanized.

"Like the city, El Dorado? Or was that a person?" Bart asked.

"That's it!" Ed shouted suddenly standing.

Everyone stopped talking to look to the Argentinian who zeta-ed to the window, facing everyone.

"Call me El Dorado, the golden one." He declared posing with his hand in fists on his hips and slightly turning his chest to one side.

There was silence until Jaime, Virgil and Brion stifled a laugh.

"El Dorado, huh?" Gar wondered aloud.

"That's so crash!" Bart exclaimed, dashing up right next to the teleporter. "El-Do-ra-do. Not as one word dramatic, but fits the whole example thing, goal setting, and almost goes with your powers. And reflects you culture. And happens to be you last name!" He continued speed-talking through all the points.

Ed let out an awkward laugh.

"We're glad to have you, El Dorado." Garfield enthused.

"If you take the first letters it also spells E-D. Which are your initials in your own name minus the Jr. part and what almost everyone calls you Ed. " Cassie commented. "Also sounds pretty close Ed Dorado, El Dorado. I bet you wouldn't get yourself caught up in the hero work."

"Hey it kinda rhymes, Eduardo, El Dorado-" Bart added.

Jaime, Virgil and Brion let out several more laughs, not being able to hold back after Cassie's and Bart's observations.

"Seriously you guys, try to stay whelm." Garfield reproached.

All three boys were keeling over, gripping their stomach. Laughing in between words.

"Sorry...Ed. But, the pose... and the line...Well played..."

"'I'm El Dorado,... the golden one'. Lo siento ese… But it's... kinda... cheesy… "

"I… agree… Mother… of Goat..."

All of them let out their laughs until they regained their bearings.

"But really man. It's good, real good. You're going to be great." Virgil encouraged giving a thumbs up.

Ed smiled having gotten an approval from his teammates.


	3. Costumes and Parental Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately after declaring his new hero name: what's going to be your costume?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From "Elder Wisdom" Dr. Dorado (Ed's dad) expresses worry for Ed's safety. He explains 'he' "... understood intellectually, but seeing it live was different..." So with this chapter I also interpreted a scene between the two in addition to the costume discussions.

“Now it leads to my next question. What are you going to wear?” Cassie asked

Jaime let out another burst of laughter.

“What is it this time Jaime?” Ed exasperated.

“I just imagined you in a gold leotard.” Jaime managed to say.

Some of the others let out a snicker or two, while the others and Ed made a face.

“Great, now I got that image stuck in my head.” Virgil complained sarcastically.

“Just pick something you want to wear and can work in.” Garfield explained.

“Not everyone wears a ‘super suit’ take Superboy for example.” Cassie added.

“Or me. I doubt your powers will be an issue for outfits.” Virgil added.

Ed continued this routine. Working at the Youth Center, training with the Outsiders, even getting to know the newer faces: Brion, Fred/Forager, Dr. Jace, Violet and Tara. Vic seems to make it imperative to never be seen by anyone outside of the residents minus Gar. Everyone (Outsider, The Team or even a Leaguer) would not treat him poorly, but he understood the ‘cyborg’ needed to work things out himself. He noticed that Forager made it his job to watch for Vic. 

_ Good for him._

* * *

He shared his new experiences with his fellow peer counselor, Neut. They were taking a break walking around outside the Center.

“El Dorado, huh?” Neut commented.

“Is something wrong with it?”

“No. It kinda fits you, you know?”

“Thanks.”

“You got an idea for a super suit yet?”

“No. I haven’t gotten much time to think of one.” He stopped walking for a beat before continuing. ”Not a gold leotard, that’s for sure.”

Neut laughed. “If you’re going to call yourself ‘the golden one’, you should have something golden.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“So how is your dad about all this?”

Ed recalled their conversation sometime after his declaration.

* * *

It was just after his declaration when the father and son had entered their home. After taking a moment to unwind Ed approached his father who was going over files in the dining space. His father was groaning when Ed entered.

“Mijo,” Dr. Dorado began. “When were you going to talk to me about this?”

“I was. I had talked with Jaime and Bart about it. Honest. As soon as I saw Gar and the others return and thinking about Wendy, I just had to do it then and now. It was a spur of the moment, but with the way things are going at the center.” Ed made a bunch of random gestures. “How could I not do something?”

“Eduardo, you are doing everything you can-”

“Just being a peer counselor and organizing events wasn’t enough. I mean, The Outsiders, they’re crash. Gar made a good choice in asking Jaime and Bart to join. The other members are great as well, it’s just it feels that only ‘privileged’ heroes can join. People who have connections.”

“What about Virgil?”

“Virgil is crash, but the kids don’t know him that well. He doesn’t come to center very often and he’s kinda moded with being ‘single’.”

Dr. Dorado sighed. “I guess, you’re right.” 

There was a moment of silence between the two.

“You know you are still a minor, mijo. And I am your father.”

“Yes. But you know why I need to do this. I’m not doing this for popularity… ”

Ed continued his rant until his father intervened.

“Just be careful, Eduardo.”

“It’s about-wait. What did you say?”

Dr. Dorado sighed. “You have my permission to join the Outsiders.” 

“I do?” Ed looked at the older man as though he had grown a second head.

“I know about the attack on Thanksgiving. I heard from your friends, about how you used your powers and the collars on the attackers. Aquaman also put in a good word about The Outsiders. He told me about his past experience while on The Team.”

“Oh.”

Dr. Dorado stood up and placed his hand on his son’s shoulder. “You're a smart young man, Eduardo. You have a good head on your shoulders. Don’t lose it.”

Ed looked to his father’s hand and then to father before thanking him.

“Si Papi. Gracias. Thank you.”

* * *

Back in the present, the two counselors took a moment to let it sit.

“Wow. You’re dad really had changed. I would’ve thought he’d try to talk you out of it.”

“You aren’t the only one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may end up doing two different versions. I already had typed out one complete story, but I ended up feeling there could have been a better way to put it together. So I typed up some other version. With having two accounts to different sites, I think I will post one version on this site and the other on the other site. This is just to make it a little less confusing if I post the entirety of both versions on one site.  
Let me know what you guys think.


	4. What's in a symbol?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Ed's super suit has a sun similar to the one that was on his shirt in season 2. This is how I think he ended up with it.

Ed began to shift through his stuff. He was going to be a public hero, he had to look the part. He had told many of the other meta-teens his hero name. Comments on it meaning gold and being his last name were made at his expense. It was kinda hard to stay whelmed. 

He managed to find a pair of durable combat boots, a pair of fingerless black gloves, fitted hole less pair army green jeans, and a black turtleneck shirt. He tried them on, but it didn’t feel right.

No cape, typical hero trope.

No mask, he’ll be a public hero, so why bother. 

He definitely needed some gold accents or else be criticized for being a ‘golden one’ without anything related to his name. It would be like being called Blue Beetle but have red armor or a Green Lantern while in a pink suit.

He did not have very many gold accessories. The only articles that passed were two belts. One was mainly black but had a gold buckle and a gold one decorated with unique pattern native to his birth country. The black belt could fit through the loops of his jeans, the other couldn’t. He still wanted to wear it due to the lack of gold and as a way to remember his culture, despite the hero work. He found that he could wear it at an angle around his waist. Fortunately it didn’t slip embarrassingly or inconveniently.

He took another glance in his mirror. Better, but it still felt off. He felt rather plain and naked. In a way, he didn’t look any different than in his usual clothes. He reviewed his other fellow heroes. A lot of them have a symbol of some sort. Blue Beetle had the Reach’s X, Wonder Girl a stylized W and even Static who had a bolt going through a ring. That’s what he needed! If he was going to be public he wanted a symbol to best represent him and what kind of hero he wants to be. Question is what should it be?

He decided it was a question to be answered for another day.

* * *

The next day he was with Celia, Andy, Leslie and Andy in their usual counseling space. The topic of the conversation ended up being about his outfit and then shifted to the ‘symbol’. After brainstorming a couple ideas… 

“Still no idea mon?” Celia asked.

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” Andy encouraged.

“Don’t think too hard.” Leslie retorted.

“How about a golden temple?” Wendy suggested, excitedly.

“I know there’s a city, but I don’t want to be associated with a mythical place.”

“Well, what else is gold? Other than gold itself.” Leslie expressed.

“Maybe, the sun?” Andy added shyly.

A light bulb went off in Ed’s head. 

“You’re from Argentina, right? Isn’t there a sun on the flag?” Wendy inquired.

“You girls are on to something.”

“With all the work you do for us at the center, you are more than the ‘golden one’ Ed. You’re the sun around here.” Celia preached.

“Honestly, I could’ve done without the sun comparison, but I think it suits you pretty well.” Leslie wise-cracked. “But don’t go with one that has a face. Looks too weird and cheesy.” 

“Thanks girls.”

* * *

Ed went through some of his old stuff once again. He found an old shirt he used to wear when he was younger. It had a sun design he was fond of. It could be his symbol, however the color of it could be more golden. He was going through what he could do when he got a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

His dad opened the door. He saw the ‘mess’ his son generated over a few minutes ago.

“What were you doing?”

“I’m still deciding on a ‘super suit’. I figured what I want for a symbol-”

“Symbol?”

“Like Superman’s S or Kid Flash’s lightning bolt.”

“I see. What did you decide on?”

Ed raised his old shirt. “El sol.”

Dr. Dorado barked out a laugh. “Si. I remember that shirt. You had an eye on it despite your frowning and rebellious phrase.”

Ed smirked back. “It’s perfect except-”

“It could be more golden, no?”

“Umm… ”

“I’m your father Eduardo. I know you pretty well, despite… difficulties.”

Ed nodded. He finally took notice of something in his dad’s arms.

“Papa, What’s that in your arms?”

“I was going to give it to you for Navidad, but I ended up thinking now’s a good time.”

“If that’s the case I should get yours.”

“No, no, mijo. It’s fine. I can wait, unlike you.”

“You’re giving me something I can just as easily wait for. It’s only fair.” Ed went to get his present for his father.

“[I can’t believe this.]” Dr. Dorado laughed.

“Here.” He handed a wrapped rectangular prism gift to him.

“Tu primero.”

Ed opened his package. He was shocked by the sight of a sun. It was identical to the one he just showed to his dad except it was golden and on the back of something. He pulled it out and it was a leather jacket. It was a dusty red and looked as though it was made of patches. It didn’t open/close like a traditional jacket in the middle, but at the left.

“It’s perfect.”

“Well, what are you waiting for! Go try it on.”

Ed laughed at his father’s unusual enthusiasm. He put the jacket on and looked in a mirror. He almost didn’t recognize himself. He looked heroic. He looked at his father who nodded approvingly.

"I love it. Gracias papa."

"Thanada."

"Open yours."

Dr. Dorado unwrapped his gift and smiled. It was a large group shot of all the attendants of the Center from counselors, scientists, to the teens themselves in a gold picture frame. Dr. Dorado smiled. 

"Gracias Mijo!"

Ed smiled back and went over to hug his dad.


	5. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed's costume is revealed to the center and then the Outsiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up 'scrapping' what I originally planned. I didn't update it as timely as I would have liked but here's the ending of this work. Hope you all enjoy.

The center was being decorated with help from his friends to have a winter holiday celebration. Ed was happy that his friends could spare some time for such an occasion. Although he didn’t appreciate the hounding questions about his super suit.

“Can you tell us about it?” Bart asked.

“You gonna wear a cape and mask?” Virgil asked.

“Got a symbol?” Cassie asked.

“Wearing tights?” Jaime joked, only to get elbow jabbed by Traci.

“No capes. No masks. No tights. I do have a symbol, but you’ll have to wait until after Christmas.”

The entire gang pouted. They spent enough of the day decorating the center, talking about holiday plans, Outsider plans, etc. After they completed their assignments for the day, they said their goodbyes and best wishes to Ed. They said or did their piece as they made their way to the Zeta platform.

“Hope you, your dad and the rest of the kids have a Merry Christmas.” Gar said.

“Thanks Gar. I hope you and the others at the Hub have a Merry Christmas as well.”

Traci and Cassie gave him a kiss after they said their well wishes and a small gift bag. Virgil gave him a bro hug followed by a fist bump. Jaime gave a half hug then fist bumped. Bart who was last had gave him a wrapped gift.

“Feliz Navidad amigo.”

“Gracias Bart.” Ed accepted the gift staring down at the gold ribbon. “But you didn’t have to.”

Bart put a hand on his shoulder. “You are an amazing person Ed. I hope you like it.” 

Ed felt warmer. “So are you-you doing okay?”

Bart gave a measured smile. “I’ll probably be a little moded, but it’s a time to be with family, especially with Joan. Besides I want to give da-the twins the best time I can. Only two years old until they're three.”

Ed nodded. He was grateful Bart asked him to come to the funeral. He had met Joan a few times and she was a very sweet lady. She was grilling him from Bart’s talk about an amazing guy named Ed helping other meta-teens. She suspected that maybe her honorary grandson had a thing for the handsome counselor. He knew it was heavy on Bart since she and Jay were his guardians. It would be his first Christmas without Joan.

“Si. You do that. Feliz Navidad Bart.”

Bart leaned in and Ed for a second thought he was going to kiss him, instead Bart hugged him. After what felt like forever, Bart zoomed to the platform. Ed tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

The Christmas Eve party was in full swing. It certainly changed the usual atmosphere of the center. Plenty of holiday decorations and despite protests there was mistletoe hanging above a doorway where a meta-teen couple took advantage of.

“Hey, has anyone seen Ed?” Wendy asked. She along with some of the other kids were wearing a Santa hat.

“Not sure.” Celia, while wearing deer antlers, answered.

“Ho, ho, ho!” Boomed a man in an iconic red suit trimmed with white faux fur, with fluffy white facial hair. “Merry Christmas!”

“Hi Neut.” Both girls greeted.

“I’m not Neut. I’m Santa Claus here to spread joy and give gifts to the good meta-teens of the Taos Youth Center!”

Both girls gave a ‘seriously’ look at their peer counselor.

“Too much?” Neut asked in his normal voice.

“You look great!” Wendy encouraged.

“For someone who gained weight.” Celia remarked.

“Ha, ha, ha.”

Leslie and Andy walked toward them upon seeing 'Santa'.

“Why are you in a Santa Suit?” Leslie asked.

“Because no one else wanted to wear it and I look good in red.”

“That’s true.” Andy replied nodding.

“You know where Ed is?” Wendy asked.

“I do.”

She waited.

“Well?” Leslie egged.

“Well, what?”

“Where’s Ed?” Celia asked.

“Changing.”

“Changing?” All the girls exclaimed at once.

“Changing into what? Your elf?” Leslie smirked.

Neut smirked under the beard. “You’ll see.”

That was when he finally made his appearance.

“Feliz Navidad.” 

Celia and Wendy jumped at Ed’s sudden appearance. Leslie let out a few sparks and Andy partial misted.

“Dude.” Neut deadpanned. “Really?”

“Couldn’t help it.” Ed shrugged.

“You asshole!” Wendy exclaimed hitting Ed on the shoulder.

“Wait, you’re… ” Celia began.

“I’m El Dorado.” Ed posed. “The Golden One.”

“That was-” Leslie began, cackling.

“-so cheesy!” Andy giggled covering her mouth.

“Thanks a lot.”

“Well superhero line aside, you look great!” Wendy cheered.

The other girls nodded, Neut gave a thumbs up and winked.

“Everyone gather around and meet the newest Outsider, El Dorado!” Neut boomed in his Santa voice.

* * *

The day after Christmas, at the Premier Building Gar was going over team maneuvers. All Outsiders, except Ed, were present. 

“Alright, let’s get to it. Kid Flash, Wonder Girl Fast-” Gar directed only to be interrupted.

“Espera! I’m here! I’m here!” Ed called running up to the group.

“You’re late.” Gar accused.

“I know. I’m sorry. I got caught up, helping at the center.”

“I know you have an instinct toward giving the teens what they need amigo. But, being even one second late can mean- ” Kid Flash advised only to stop when he got a proper look at Ed.

Everyone got a good look at Ed in his ‘super suit’. 

“Well, you chose a good time to be fashionably late.” Cassie commented.

Virgil let out a low whistle.

“Nice threads, Ed.” Virgil complemented

“Just looking at your super suit got Kid to take his mouth off mode. You save us, El Dorado.” Jaime teased.

“I like the sun motif.” Brion pointed. “I’m glad you did not go with a ‘gold leotard’.” 

“Gracias, everyone.”

“Not that you would look bad in one.” Bart blurted out.

Everyone looked at Bart. The speedster was turning scarlet.

“I mean. You don’t look bad right now. It’s great. Glad you kept the hair too. Not that you should worry. Also like the touches of gold. Can’t be ‘the golden one’ without them. You might have a hard time with comment on the lack of gold. Not that it’s not ‘not crash’, it’s totally crash. The jacket especially, looks awesome on you, amigo! Whew! Is it me or is it getting hot in here? Literally is it-” Bart continues speeding through various complements.

The rest of the Outsiders were making silent commentary on a potential ship or even taking the time to record the scene for future blackmail material against the speedster.

“You okay Kid?”

“Ummm… ” Bart overheated.

“Hello? Time for team maneuvers! Look alive Outsiders!” Gar commanded. “And El D be on time! Kid, Wonder Girl Fastball Special!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to consistent with updating but here's some ideas for Magicked Moments for future chapters in works:  
\- movie date (sequel to "Asking for a date)  
\- babysitting related  
\- meddling in their friend's love life  
Other fic ideas in works:  
\- Princess bride  
\- song influenced blue13  
\- something related to the question of Bart's continued existance


End file.
